My Will
by Naru-L
Summary: Song fic da música My Will ONESHOT. InuKag.Consegui furar meu bloqueio para fazer esse presentinho para Kisamadesu. Não precisa ter medo do meu, fui boazinha com você XD


**_My_****_ Will_**

****

**_sotto_****_ mezameru_****_  
_****_suavemente desperto_**

Já não me lembro mais por quanto tempo fiquei preso a minha teimosia, por quantos dias, meses ou anos esforcei-me para não demonstrar o que sentia. Agora entendo o absurdo de preferir ficar sozinho a ceder ao que considerava caprichos de um tolo e desnecessário coração humano.

Com o passar do tempo percebi que passei tempo demais adormecido para as emoções que julguei fracas, claro que isso me protegeu em incontáveis vezes, mas a que preço?

Lembro-me perfeitamente de cada dia que passei a seu lado, cada sorriso seu, cada lágrima que derrubou por minha causa.

Lembro-me com igual perfeição de cada emoção que cada gesto seu despertou em mim e como lutei para que ninguém percebesse, mas uma de minhas tolices para me mostrar forte diante daquilo que considerava desnecessário.

A verdade é que por mais que lutasse para vencer, perdi muitas batalhas apenas porque achei que era certo ignorar meus sentimentos por você.

Fechei meus olhos para não vê-la com outro alguém, ignorei meu coração se apertando ao vê-la se afastar.

Naquele momento pareceu tudo tão certo, então por que agora sinto que foi tudo em vão?

Talvez porque por mais que eu tenha lutado para que isso não fosse verdade você despertou uma parte de mim que sempre lutei para esquecer. Meu coração.

**_hakanai_****_ omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to..._****_  
_****_Meus sentimentos por você jamais serão correspondidos  
Eu rezo sempre para que um dia você aceite meu desejo..._**

Muito tempo se passou desde a última vez que pousei meus olhos sobre você, então se o tempo cura todas as coisas porque meus sentimentos não foram "curados"?

Por que não consegui esquecê-la?

Tantas foram às noites que passei em claro, tentando esquecer a dor em seus olhos ao ver minha decisão final. Esquecer o cheiro das odiosas lágrimas que encheram seus olhos naquela noite.

É necessário dizer que essa foi mais uma batalha que perdi?

Depois de tantos anos passados ainda lembro da sensação de perda ao vê-la afastar-se de mim sem ao menos dar-me a chance de explicar, mas será que eu conseguiria explicar-lhe minha decisão?

Duvido muito que isso pudesse acontecer, afinal até hoje ainda não compreendi o que fez com que eu tomasse aquela decisão.

Fecho meus olhos e ainda possa vê-la correndo a minha frente, acho que essa foi a única vez que minha força não serviu de nada. A única vez que o lado que sempre admirei não foi forte o bastante para vencer aquilo que mais desprezei em mim desde criança, minha humanidade.

Possa vê-la correr a minha frente, pular e desaparecer no poço. Posso ver seu rosto antes que aquela luz púrpura a envolvesse e levando-a para longe de mim para sempre. Minha mão tocou a sua por um segundo talvez, mas não fui rápido ou esperto o bastante para segurar aquilo que queria.

Talvez naquele momento eu ainda não soubesse o que realmente desejava.

Hoje, depois de tanto sofrimento, finalmente compreendi que caminho seguir. Talvez, eu precisasse de um tempo para entender tudo aquilo que sentia ou apenas aceitar que sentimentos não podem ser mudados não importa quão forte for nosso desejo.

Afastei-me de tudo e todos depois que você partiu, a lembrança daquele tempo que passamos juntos já era dolorosa demais para que eu precisasse da presença deles como um eterno lembrete do que não poderia ter.

Parti do vilarejo algumas noites depois que você me deixou. Sim, parti no meio da noite como o covarde que sempre disse não ser. Nenhum deles compreendia o que eu sentia e não precisava que me dissessem aquilo que eu já sabia em meu coração.

Levei comigo, apenas as lembranças dos momentos em que realmente fui feliz e algo que eu pensei por tanto tempo desejar e que naquele momento não fazia sentido algum para mim.

Lutar batalhas em vão, que no final parecem não ter sentido nenhum parece ser algo comum aos humanos. Pensei que como um Hanyou estivesse imune a tais bobagens, mas apenas me enganei. Fui o mais tolo de todos, lutei por algo sem valor e perdi a única coisa realmente valiosa para mim. Você.

Não lembro mais quanto tempo se passou até que eu finalmente entendesse tudo isso. Não lembro mais quanto tempo amaldiçoei ao destino por ter feito você cruzar meu caminho e me despertar em mais de um sentido.

O tempo pode ser um brinquedo perigoso para alguém que não precisa se preocupar com ele, mas existe algo bom nisso. Depois de muito tempo de sofrimento eu finalmente entendi porque você não compreendia o que eu sentia.

Eu simplesmente nunca me permite lhe dizer as palavras que você tanto ansiou por ouvir. Como podia culpá-la por não me entender se nunca me dei ao trabalho de ao menos tentar explicar?

**_"ato sukoshi" to iu kyori ga fumidasenakute  
itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete ita no  
aitai aenai hibi o kasaneru tabi ni_****_  
tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo  
"Depois de um tempo" eu disse ao longe  
Meus olhos ficavam sempre fechados  
Juntando os momentos solitários de nossas vidas,  
meu sentimento por você já é sofrimento..._**

Realmente não sei quanto tempo se passou até que eu compreendesse meus sentimentos ou o porque de tudo ter desmoronado a minha volta. A vida pode ser o maior dos quebra cabeças quando você insiste em desmontá-la para entender os fatos.

Acredito que a maioria das pessoas passe "seu tempo" tentando montar uma vida perfeita, quando não se tem um "tempo determinado" você passa sua vida tentando desmontá-la para entender.

A eternidade pode ser algo enganoso, tolos aqueles que acreditam que isso é a resposta para os problemas.

Quando você não precisa se preocupar com a morte não existe razão para encontrar respostas rápidas.

Doloroso e difícil caminho esse que escolhi, mas não posso negar que foi perfeito para mim. Talvez eu apenas considerasse meu sofrimento através dos anos como um pagamento por tudo aquilo que sei ter feito você sentir.

A parte mais dolorosa de se ter o tempo em suas mãos é não poder voltar para consertar os erros que cometeu, então a eternidade é apenas um castigo perpétuo.

Você não pode voltar e consertar seus erros, mas tem todo o tempo para contemplá-los.

Preciso dizer que a dor é infindável também?

**_moshimo_****_ "eien" to iu mono ga aru nara  
toomawarishite demo shinjite mitai  
bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru to  
wakattemo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai_****_  
Se alguém lhe dissesse "sempre" para  
desviá-lo, acredite  
O fato é uma mentira grosseira  
Mas os jovens não param, nem são derrotados_**

Não posso negar que invejei aqueles que encontraram a felicidade, aqueles humanos que não possuíam minha força ou tempo e mesmo assim são tão mais felizes do que eu.

Nesses momentos pensei em quanto me distanciei de tudo aquilo que era e que você admirava.

Será que ainda sobrou algo em mim daquilo que você amava?

Provavelmente se perdeu com a sua partida, talvez tudo o que houvesse de bom em mim fosse apenas um reflexo da beleza que existia em você.

Sim, porque eu apenas fui bom depois que encontrei você, enquanto seu brilho e força estiveram comigo.

Existem momentos que penso que sou apenas uma concha vazia para toda a beleza que existiu em você.

Talvez o monstro em mim seja essa parte de nunca saber o que realmente deseja, o vazio que eu insisto tanto em cultivar e que apenas você foi capaz de preencher.

Depois de passar parte da minha eternidade pensando em todas as possibilidades e desejos essa foi a única resposta que encontrei.

Patético, certo?

Precisei de tanto tempo apenas para entender que tudo que você via em mim era apenas um reflexo de suas próprias qualidades.

Frustrante descobrir que aquilo que tanto almejei foi apenas uma desculpa patética para tudo aquilo que eu nunca poderei ser. Abri mão de tantas coisas para realizar meu desejo e acabei perdendo a única coisa que realmente me tornava feliz.

Não posso deixar de rir de mim mesmo ao pensar em quão tolo fui ao pensar que a felicidade podia ser encontrada em um simples desejo. A felicidade estava em mim e eu a desperdicei.

Meus sentimentos e fraquezas, minha humanidade... Enfim, tudo aquilo de que abri mão para tornar meu tolo desejo realidade eram o alicerce da minha tão almejada felicidade.

Desejos podem ser algo enganoso, vivemos tentando realizá-los, mas nunca pensamos no que pode acontecer depois.

Jogamos fora tudo aquilo que conseguimos com esforço e tempo em busca de algo que nunca poderemos alcançar. Algo que nunca será tão bom quanto o que imaginávamos no começo.

Decepção e desprezo. É tudo o que sinto por mim mesmo desde o momento em que descobri que meu desejo não me tornou tão forte quanto imaginava, apenas fez com que eu me transformasse em algo pequeno e covarde.

Enfrentar o mais poderosos dos seres que existem não é nada comparado a enfrentar as responsabilidades que a vida nos traz.

Não sentir. Por quanto tempo ansiei ter tal habilidade?

Com o passar do tempo apenas descobri que isso é algo impossível. Sempre existirá algo para despertar sentimentos dentro de nós.

Não há desejo que possa apagar o que nossos corações guardam e mesmo que o sentimento não esteja mais latejando dentro de nós, em nossa alma sempre existirão as lembranças.

Acredite nas palavras de alguém que já viveu por tempo suficiente pensando em todas as possibilidades.

Lembranças podem ser muito mais dolorosas do que qualquer sentimento não correspondido.

**_anata_****_ no koto o omou sore dake de namida ga   
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to..._****_  
Penso em voc e as lágrimas  
começam a cair  
Meus sentimentos por você jamais serão correspondidos  
Rezo sempre pelo dia em que você aceitará em meu desejo..._**

Através dos anos perdi a conta das vezes em que chorei por tudo aquilo que perdi. E pensar que nunca fui capaz de fazer isso enquanto tinha você a meu lado.

Chorei por todas as vezes que você tinha estado comigo e eu não tive coragem ou sabedoria o bastante para lhe dizer o que sentia.

Chorei com as lembranças da minha felicidade desperdiçada.

Chorei pelo amor que não percebi precisar e que esteve sempre a meu lado.

Acima de tudo chorei por ter me tornado uma vitima dos meus tolos desejos infantis e sem sentido.

De todas as vitimas do meu engano, acredito ter sido o que mais sofreu.

Meus sentimentos nunca mudarão, posso lutar com todas as minhas forças que as lembranças e esse velho coração continuarão a existir.

**_tsuyogaru_****_ koto dake shirisugite ita watashi  
dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo_****_  
Eu posso apenas fingir que sou forte  
Mas, desde então, minha hesitação se foi_**

Quando minhas lágrimas finalmente secaram, eu finalmente entendi o que deveria fazer. Dou risada de mim mesmo por perceber o tempo que levei para compreender tudo o que realmente desejava, tanta dor e tempo desperdiçado para finalmente sair da escuridão que eu mesmo me impus.

Tolo, eterno e infinitamente tolo por não perceber quão simples era a resposta de tudo.

A luz que passei tanto tempo desejando ter novamente ainda podia ser encontrada e a minha eternidade que tanto amaldiçoei por trazer sofrimento era na realidade a benção que me traria a resposta ao meu desejo não realizado.

Meus medos e incertezas acabaram não porque eu desejei, mas porque eu finalmente encontrei a resposta para todas as duvidas que aquilo que tinha me tornado trouxeram a tona.

Minha hesitação acabou no momento em que aceitei aquilo que nunca deixaria de ser não importa o quanto minha aparência mudasse.

Eu poderia ser forte se assim meu coração desejasse.

Eu poderia deixar de sofrer se assim minha alma desejasse.

Eu poderia amar e ser amado se assim meu tolo orgulho deixasse de existir, se eu me permitisse a chance de ser novamente feliz.

**_misetai_****_ to omou mono ga kitto atte  
kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
matte iru watashi wa yamete "CHANSU" o tsukamu yo_****_  
Há tantas coisas que eu gostaria de mostrar  
Há tantas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer   
Minhas lágrimas, sorrisos, quero que você veja tudo  
Espere um pouco, eu agarrarei a minha "chance"_**

Enquanto percorro a distancia que me separa de você penso em todas as chances que desperdicei.

Quantas foram as vezes que meu orgulho me impediu de demonstrar algo que realmente queria apenas para parecer forte a seus olhos?

Tolo que fui, não percebi que não era a minha força e determinação em perseguir algo que você nem compreendia que faziam com que você realmente me amasse.

Ignorei suas palavras, tantas vezes repetidas. Deixei que meu orgulho falasse mais alto que meu coração e desperdicei tanto do seu precioso tempo.

Para alguém que deseja a eternidade aceitar que nem todos compartilham disso é uma tarefa difícil, talvez o que tenha me mantido afastado por mais tempo tenha sido o medo de amá-la e me permitir ser feliz apenas para algum dia perdê-la novamente.

Mas, meu desejo de ser feliz nem que fosse ao menos por pouco tempo fazem com que essas dúvidas e sofrimentos fiquem no passado.

Desejo apenas poder compartilhar com você as felicidades e tristezas que a vida traz a todos os que caminham pela Terra.

Enquanto me aproximo do conhecido local sinto meu coração despertar novamente. Meu corpo estremece não com o esforço da corrida e sim pela antecipação de poder novamente encontrá-la.

Diminuo o ritmo até parar completamente quando sinto os cheiros conhecidos envolverem meus sentidos e trazerem de volta lembranças que por tanto tempo desejei ser capaz de esquecer.

Meus olhos percorrem o pátio em busca do objeto do meu desejo, meu coração volta a bater naquele ritmo acelerado que apenas você é capaz de provocar e pela primeira vez em muitos anos um sorriso aparece em meus lábios quando finalmente reconheço a figura solitária perto da Goshinboku.

Aproximo-me lentamente e sinto meu peito se apertar quando o vento traz o cheiro salgado das lágrimas. Nunca pensei que minha teimosia e orgulho poderiam ferir alguém mais do que a mim mesmo. Mas, nunca antes havia  percebido que você sempre havia sido parte de mim mesmo.

Seu nome escapa de meus lábios em um murmúrio que nem minha própria audição apurada é capaz de captar, mas novamente você me surpreende ao se virar em minha direção. Meu corpo aqueceu ao ver o sorriso se formar em seus lábios apesar das odiosas lágrimas ainda percorrem sua face.

Meu coração acelerou e meu corpo quase congelou quando você, sempre muito mais corajosa do que eu,  começou a se aproximar.

Meus olhos observaram todas as mudanças em seu rosto, com certeza não mais era aquela adolescente que eu havia conhecido, mas conservava o mesmo brilho caloroso nos olhos azuis que eu sempre admirei em segredo.

Estendi minha mão e permiti finalmente que nossos corpos se tocassem naquele breve contato, tão menos do que eu passei anos desejando em segredo.

As palavras que eu queria dizer desapareceram e eu apenas apertei sua mão para acreditar que aquilo era real e não apenas mais uma de minhas lembranças ou sonhos.

- Por que fez com que eu esperasse tanto, InuYasha?

Entre todas as coisas que imaginei que você poderia dizer nesse momento essa pergunta realmente nunca me passou pela cabeça. Senti meu coração acelerar por você ainda possuir a habilidade de me surpreender quando aparentemente não há como. Abracei-a em silêncio sem encontrar as palavras certas para responder. Sorri ao sentir seus braços em minha cintura e fechei meus olhos deixando que a felicidade inundasse minha alma.

As coisas não são complicadas a menos que a gente queira e ás vezes um "gigantesco monstro" pode ser derrotado apenas com o simples ato de "acender uma luz".

- Para compensar todas as vezes que esperei por você.

**_anata_****_ no koto o omou sore dake de kokoro ga  
tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo  
tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa   
kanarazu todoku you ni  
shinjite La.. la..._****_  
Só de pensar em você, sinto meu coração  
ficando cada vez mais forte  
distante a voz não alcança mas algum dia  
com certeza irá alcançar  
acredite lá...lá..._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_N.A. – _****_Oi  minna,_**

**_Bem, esse fic é em homenagem a Kisamadesu. _**

**_Feliz aniversário, querida_****_!!!_**

**_Não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas em meio ao meu terrível bloqueio foi o melhor que pude fazer._**

**_É pouquinho, mas de coração._**

**_Muitas felicidades e um super beijo_****_ a você._**

**_A todas que lerem, espero que gostem._**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**_Naru._****__**


End file.
